Our words
by eveupontime
Summary: I watched her. The smile fading from her face. The glaze draping over her eyes. But I love her. Our life wasn't always like this. They changed us.
1. Chapter 1

I watched her. The smile fading from her face. The glaze draping over her eyes. I moved to her placing my hands on her shoulders. Her breathing grew as she started to mumble to herself. Only simple words. Her words turned into whimpers. I spoke soft words to her.

She covered her ears with her hands. I moved mine on top of hers, slowly trying to pull them away. She blinked her eyes, pulling away from me. Her screams began. I tried again to calm her down. She shouted at me. Her harsh words rang in my ears.

She ran down the hall, moving away before I could catch her. She had disappeared. I ran throughout the house. Listening for the sound of her words.

The house sounded empty, foreign. My feet helped me move back to the kitchen. I stopped and listened. Her sobs wrapped around my mind. I moved to the sink, pulling the cabinets open.

She lay curled in a ball. Her hands pressed against her ears. I put my hands on her back. Her sobs grew deeper. I slowly began to pull her out. She lay crumpled on my lap.

I took my hands and helped move hers away from her ears. She looked at. The glaze still clung to her eyes.

I told her stories. Sometimes it would help her come back. After long hours and no luck I sighed in frustration. I looked at her again the glaze finally disappearing. She smiled when she saw me. I pulled her into a hug as we talked waiting for another fit to happen. I couldn't stop them but I could always bring her back with our words and I loved her. We weren't always like this. They changed us.

** Please leave me reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add a little bit more to this story. I will add a few chapters and it will be done. I am writing a new story about Finnick and Annie. I will post the first chapter of that hopefully with in the next week. **

Days passed. Maybe years or hours. Time is lost in my world. I sit on the couch watching her face. Her eyes were blank. She paid no attention to me, but sat facing the white wall in front of us. The glaze wasn't there. It hadn't appeared for hours, maybe days. In our little world we sat together. I listened to her speak.

Her words were soft. She spoke about district 4. Her home. The way her life had been before. She would go to school. We were old friends. Her face would light up as she talked about the beach. She laughed telling stories about her swimming with the fish. Most days I listened to her speak. Some days were hard for us though.

Her voice would crack as tears streamed down her face. She spoke about Snow. She cried when she would try to talk about the arena. I would hold her. tears would fall down my checks as i whispered soft words into her ears. I had tried to comfort her; holding her close.

Other days our words were only spoken through our heartbeats or our breathing. Today was one of those days. It was late morning and we sat here together all night. Her eyes never left the wall and mine never left her face.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"What is it?" I whisper, reaching to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"When?"

"When what?" She faced me. Her checks were wet.

"When do you have to leave?"

'Soon."

"They take everything from me. My family. My friends. I have to watch you come back and leave again. For them."

"I know Annie. I hate having to leave you. I hurts me to be away from you. Never being able to hear your voice." She smiled.

"But..." She sobbed. Tears falling down her cheeks. I pulled her close to me, whispering our words.

"Annie. I love you."

"I love you too Finn."

We sat there for moments. Maybe hours. The time was never there in our world. Some time later she moved. She sat up smiling. I smiled when I see her.

"What Annie?"

"Nothing."

'Annie..." Her smile faded and her eyes darkened.

The glaze in her eyes began. I placed my hand on her shoulder only to be rewarded with her screams. She screamed on going for some time. I slowly told her stories. She covered her ears. I reached my hand out to touch her cheek, but she ran. I waited listening to her feet thunder through the house. I stood up. I walked through the hall, past the shadows.

Every step i took echoed. The rooms were empty. I yelled her name and strained my ears to hear her whimpers. I only heard my heart beat though.

I walked into her room. The light was on replacing the darkness outside. i stood there, not knowing where to go. I stood at the end of the bed facing the wall. On the wall, Annie had hung old pictures of us with our friends we had before the games. I smiled at them, remembering how innocent we were.

A pull on my leg brought me down to the ground. I saw her hand. I lifted up the dust ruffle, revealing her face. She was curled in a ball. One hand covered her exposed ear. The other now held my wrist. I laid on my stomach and watched her. I hummed an old sailor's tune.

She pulled my hand to her face, causing pain in the process. I smiled though as she held my hand close to her cheek.

"Why do you stay with me Finn?"

"Because I would fall a pert with out you."

"I love you Finn. Please Don't forget me when you go."

"I only think about you Annie."

We sat together. It took time for me to pull her out from under the bed. I smiled at her. She sighed, leaning into me as she whispered our words.

**Pleas review. I have been sick all weekend and I thought about this. Let me know what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do they keep looking at me."

"Annie nobody is looking at you."

"Why can I see them?"

"See who Annie."

"Them." She says, pointing to the corner of the room.

"No one is there Annie."

"But I see them. Make them stop Finnick."

"Annie no one is there."

"They are after me. It's all my fault. Don't touch me!"

"Annie no one will hurt you. I won't let any one hurt you."

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Annie you did nothing do you see?"

"They yell at me and tease me. They say it's all my fault."

"Who Annie Who?"

"They say I killed them all."

"Who?"

"I killed them Finnick. It's all my fault." Her body shook heavy with sobs.

"Annie who?"

"I killed them so I could live."

"Annie you never killed anyone."

"But they say i did."

"Don't listen to them Annie. You never hurt the other tributes."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Annie. They won't hurt you. You never killed them." She nodded looking up. I placed my hand on her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"How long until you leave Finnick?"

"I leave for the capital tomorrow."

"How long do you have to stay?"

"Only as long as the tributes stay alive."

"Will you remember me?"

"I always do."

"Finnick."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Yep." I pulled her up off the bedroom floor. We walked through the empty house. Outside the air smelled of sea salt. The breeze was slow this evening.

We walked down the little path behind the house to the beach.

The ocean was calm. Always calm the day before reaping.

Annie jogged to the water. I hurried after her. I looked at her. She had a smile on her face as she stared out to sea. she truned to me laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing Finnick." She laughed harder.

"Annie."

"Nothing." I glared at her which only made her laugh more.

"I..." She scooped up a handful of water, throwing it in my face. I smiled at her. "Is that all you've got?"

"Nope." She says splashing me again. I jumped up, splashing her. She laughed kicking water up in my face. We kept splashing each other.

She fell in the water a few times. I reached my hand down to help her up. She pulled and i went crashing under the waves.

"Annie!"

"What?"

"That was not fair."

"Completely fair."

"Fine." I say swimming back to the beach. I hear her swimming next to me. I climb onto the beach. The sand covered my feet. I turn to see Annie. She was still smiling, her hands hidden behind her back.

"What do you have Annie?"

"A surprise."

"What?" She comes closer to me. I watch her. She pulls her hands out from behind her back, throwing sand at me. She kicked sand at me. I listened to her laugh.

I kicked sand back at her until we were both covered in sand. We raced along the trail back to our house. We ran up to the bathroom.

She turned the shower water on. I started laughing.

"What?"

"You never told me what was funny."

"It's a secret."

"Annie..."

"Ssshhhh."

"Annie."

"You leave tomorrow."

"Yes I do."

"You'll miss me."

"I always do."

"You'll come back for me."

"As soon as I can. Now tell me what was so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"How?"

"You stay with me no matter what."

"I stay with you because I love you."

"I love you too. Finnick."

"Now let's get the sand off of us." She smiles and laughs.

**Hey guys so here is anther chapter. Let me know what you guys think about it. I hope you enjoyed. lease let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

They came and gone. They fought and died. I tried, again and again. They had trained. The capital loved them, applauding for their favorites. My tributes were not loved. They fought only making it a few days into battle. They had survived simple battles with the smaller districts. They never had a chance against the mutts. They came after our tributes a day into the games. I felt bad. I hadn't cared much. I just wanted to be at home. I never even learned their names.

Mags and i had begun packing our things. Now that our last tribute had passed, a train would come for us so we could leave. I missed her. Without her I felt incomplete. I missed hearing her voice. She was all I could think about.

The train ride was slow. Mags and I sit together in the dinning cart. A buffet had been set up on the table. Mags and i sat across from each other.

"We will try more next year Finnick."

"I know Mags."

"I know you miss her, you always do."

"It hurts to be away from her."

"I know Finnick."

"But we let our tributes down."

"No Finnick. The capital mutts attacked our tributes, there was nothing we could have done to save them or train them for that."

I nodded. We both picked at our food watching the day zoom by outside the window. We sat for hours in the dining cart. Waiting for the train ride to end.

"Go to bed Finnick." I nodded heading down the hall to my room. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

She slipped into my mind. She always does. I closed my eyes and could feel her next to me. Her smile was in my mind.

"I missed you." She would have whispered to me.

I would smile and pull her in for hug. I would ask how have the episodes been. She would hesitate at first. After a little time she tells me. She tells me anything and everything i might have missed while i was gone. Sometimes she would cry. I would hold her close, whispering to her.

These are the dreams i dream while i am away from her. i toss and turn all night. The train lands early in the morning. Mags was the one who woke me up, even though i was already awake.

We gather our things, exiting the train. The station is mostly empty. The lights were mostly dim or turned off. A few people lingered off in the distance. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I continued walking towards the doors. She sat under a flickering light. I smiled seeing her.

"Go to her Finnick." Mags nudged me, nodding i turned away.

She sat on the bench. She was silent. I waited, hoping she would turn around. I held my breath waiting. for her to notice me. I moved on impulse as i wrapped my arms around her. She gasped in shock, her body tensing in my arms.

"Shhh. It's me Annie." he faced me. A smile crossed her face.

"I missed you Finnick."

"I missed you too." I helped her up. Mags joined us as we walked into the empty streets of district four.

**Hey guys. I have had a migraine all weekend so this is all i could come up with at the moment. I hope to update this later this week but i really need reviews. They hep me write so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I haven't received that many reviews so I plan on ending this so I can work on another story. If you guys like my writing I wrote another story about Finnick. I am writing a story for Percy Jackson, another Hunger Games and soon i will start writing a Les miserables story which means this is coming to an end. I hope you enjoy. **

"Finnick taste."

"Do i have to?"

"Taste." She placed the strawberry over my mouth, waiting till i gave into her pouting face and take a bite. It was sweet. The taste lingering on my tongue.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes." She smiled, pulling my hand. We were walking down the streets of district four. The sun was out and the streets were crowded in the prepping of the winners tour.

Annie and i had gone to the local market area. She was carrying a basket stuffed with strawberries and some baked goods as well as some fish. It was nice to buy fish even after years of catching it and gutting it.

"Hurry Finn."

"Why are you rushing? It's such a nice day Annie, let's slow down."

"No. Now come on." She said running through the crowded street.

I smiled and picked up my pace. She was a blur of brown hair moving through the busy streets.

"Annie wait up."

She turned back smiling to me, sticking out her tongue and running off again. She disappeared around the corner. I started running, bumping into some people.

"Excuse me. Sorry." I said a couple of times.

"Annie come back here." She was gone.

The girl with the green dress, brown hair and eyes, holding a basket full of sweet treats was gone. I stopped. A frown appeared on my face. I panicked, turning around frantically.

"Annie... Annie..." She was gone. My Annie was gone. I spun in a slow circle looking for her face in the crowd.

My hand tingled. I looked down watching her hand slip in to mine. I looked up, my eyes meeting hers. A smile lit up her face.

"Annie. Don't do that." I said pulling her into a hug. She stood in my embrace giggling.

"And what's so funny?"

"Finn. You should have seen your face." I smiled.

She laughed harder. I started laughing. Others who were walking around us, stopped, giving us odd looks. This only made us laugh more. We laughed and laughed. Her body tensed in my arms.

"What is it Annie?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were wide. She dropped the basket and ran towards the center of town.

I bent down, scooping up the basket and running after her.

"Annie." I watched her run until she stopped.

I stopped right behind her.

"Annie what's going on?" She slowly pointed in front of her.

A scream rang through the air. I looked up to where Annie pointed. Annie moved to the crumbled form laying in the town's center. I didn't move. Peacekeepers surrounded us. The town stopped and watched Annie lay with the crumbled person.

**Alright guys if you review ill update this a few more times before i end it for good. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so my computer deleted this chapter twice now so I had to rewrite it. Sorry it took so long and I am still not happy that I am not getting more reviews. If I get more reviews it will fix all my computer problems.**

My hand tingled. I looked down watching her hand slip in to mine. I looked up, my eyes meeting hers. A smile lit up her face.

"Annie. Don't do that." I said pulling her into a hug. She stood in my embrace giggling.

"And what's so funny?"

"Finn. You should have seen your face." I smiled.

She laughed harder. I started laughing. Others who were walking around us, stopped, giving us odd looks. This only made us laugh more. We laughed and laughed. Her body tensed in my arms.

"What is it Annie?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were wide. She dropped the basket and ran towards the center of town.

I bent down, scooping up the basket and running after her.

"Annie." I watched her run until she stopped.

I stopped right behind her.

"Annie what's going on?" She slowly pointed in front of her.

A scream rang through the air. I looked up to where Annie pointed. Annie moved to the crumbled form laying in the town's center. I didn't move. Peacekeepers surrounded us. The town stopped and watched as Annie lay with the crumbled person.

I hurried to her side, placing my hand on her shoulder. She trembled under my hand. Her body shaking with fear.

"Get out of here." A peacekeeper said, coming closer to us.

"But we know her." I replied.

"Knowing her or not you have no business here."

"What happened to her?" I asked turning to face an angry peacekeeper.

"She broke the law and had to be punished. Now leave."

"We won't leave."

More peacekeepers were circling around us. I looked at them and then looking at Annie, she never noticed them. I never took my eyes off of Anne. Around us, more people had gathered behind the peacekeepers.

"Leave NOW."

I shook my head, my eyes never leaving Annie. I was pulled back. Hands grabbed both my arms, pinning them behind my back. They grabbed Annie. Her eyes went wide. She screamed and screamed. They had a hold of both her wrists. She writhed under their grip, kicking frantically.

"Annie. Annie."

I pulled, struggling to get to her. I watched her. Her eyes glazing over as her screams became more frantic.

"Annie." I pulled harder, trying to reach her. "Annie."

Annie kept trying to get away, pulling with all her strength. She managed to free her hands and turned to run back to the still body. A peacekeeper hurried to push Annie to the ground.

"Annie. Annie."

She hit the ground with a sickening crunch. The peacekeeper held her to the ground. I struggled harder to pull away.

"Annie. Annie."

She cried and screamed underneath the peacekeeper. She tried to move, lifting her head up but they pushed her down again. Her cries became louder. An ear piercing scream that caused some shouts from the crowd. They tried to protest but were only silenced by the peacekeepers.

"Annie."

She reached out with a trembling hand, grabbing the lifeless hand beside her. I pulled again until I was free. I ran to Annie's side, whispering words to calm her down. The peacekeepers ran behind me, forcing me down.

"We told you to stay away this wasn't your fight." A peacekeeper said behind me.

I attempted to get up again, hoping to move closer to Annie. A loud whistle rang through the air. My back burned. The sound came again, hitting my back with a harder force. A cry of pain escaped my lips. The sound came again and again. Each time it came down harder. I tried not to move. Each time I did move everything burned.

I tried not to focus on the pain, but on Annie who was still screaming beside me. They had been hitting her so she wouldn't try to move.

"Annie." I croaked.

The whip came down again. My vision was blurred. I couldn't see anything.

"Annie." I croaked again.

**Mags Pov**

I had been walking through town, hoping to find Finnick and Annie. They had gone to get stuff for dinner tonight but they had left a while ago and still haven't come back.

The town's center was crowded. People had formed a circle. I heard her scream and before I knew it I was picking up my pace and pushing my way through the crowd. They both laid on the ground. Peacekeepers stood over them. One raising and lowering the whip and the other using his fist.

"STOP." I yelled. The crowd was silent and time stood still. Annie's cries were silent and the whip had stopped its journey.

"Why? They disobeyed and now they have to be punished." One of the peacekeepers said.

I looked down at Annie. He hand clinging to someone else's.

"What did they do." I challenged.

"We told them to leave this person alone but they refused. We had to stop them."

"You do know you hurt three victors."

"They are not victors."

"Yes they are. Annie Crestia. Finnick Odair. And Johanna Mason." I said, pointing to each of their forms.

"Still that gives them no right to disobey commands."

"You know I don't think the president will be happy with this. His most popular victors being beaten."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Let me take them back to the victor's village and if you leave them alone maybe we can keep this a secret."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now why don't you have three of your strong men help me get them home." He nodded and pointed to three other peacekeepers.

Each one lifted the bodies with ease. They looked at me for directions.

"This way boys." I replied.

We hiked our way through town. People stopped to watch us pass. It didn't take too long to reach my home. I let them in and showed them the living room. They placed both the girls on each of my couches. I laid pillows on the ground to make a bed for Finnick. The peacekeepers left us alone.

My house was silent. I made my way to the kitchen where I grabbed cloths and a bowl of warm water. I started to clean the blood off of her face and arms. She wasn't hut to badly. She had a few cuts but she did have a lump on the side of her head. I did what I could using herbs and the capitals medicine.

I moved on to Annie. I cleaned the blood off her face. She blinked a few times.

"Annie. You're safe now." She nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. I did the same for her. She wasn't hurt as much as I thought she was. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too big.

"Annie I need you help with Finnick." She nodded as I helped her sit up. We moved over to Finnick. I peeled off his shirt. He shivered in the cold.

"Annie, I need you to talk to him, like he does for you. This is going to hurt him so please talk to him."

She nodded moving over to his head. I placed a wet cloth on his back. He cried out in pain. Annie tried to talk to him while I hurried to finish. He had some pretty bad whip marks. I did what I could to ease the pain for him. I brought my bowl and tools back into the kitchen. I was making my way towards the stairs, stopping to shut off the living room lights. A smile formed on my face when I saw Annie laying next to Finnick.

**One chapter left and please please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is the last chapter. If you want more stories by me then I have a Percy Jackson one and another Hunger games one. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to get a lot with this chapter. Enjoy and see you at the end.**

**Finnick's Pov**

She was here. She was there. She was everywhere, all around me. Her smile, her eyes and her fear. And I couldn't save her.

She stood in front of me now. Her brown hair swept to one side. She wore a white dress. No one could mistake the smile on her face. She stared at me and I stared back at her. I watched as she spoke. Her voice dripping with love. All I wanted to say to her was how much I love her but I couldn't. We stood together. I moved my arm, towards her but she was gone.

It was dark all around me. I turned in a circle looking for her. A dim light appeared behind me. I turned to see her again. She had no smile. Her eyes were sad. Tears ran down her face. She had aged a little. She was trembling. I tried to call out and comfort her but she turned and disappeared.

I turned in the dark, frantic to find her again. She had to be here somewhere, somewhere in the dark.

And there she was. She looked older. Her eyes had aged. She stared at me. Her lips forming a small frown. She stood in an odd position, hiding something behind her legs. I watched as small fingers wrapped around her knee. I watched her as she bent down, picking up small child. She held him close to her.

"Mommy, do you miss daddy?"

"Every day I miss him." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I tried to speak. I had to know what happened. But the darkness was fading.

I woke up, wincing as I tried to move. I moved my arms felling her next to me. I stated at her. She sighed in her sleep. I whispered in her ear our words.

"Finnick?" I turned a little to see Johanna.

"Hey Jo. What happened?"

"We all got beat by the peacekeepers."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours."

"What did you do in the first place?"

"Back talking them, breaking their laws and trash talking the president."

"Jo."

"Sorry. Are you okay though?"

I nodded.

"Finn, you don't look okay. What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." I said looking down at my sleeping Annie.

"Well don't let it get you down. You are both fine. Everything is going to be okay. It's just another year of going through the Hunger games."

I nodded.

"Get some rest."

"You too Jo."

I laid back down, closing my eyes but all I could see was her whispering our words.

**Tada. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I am writing other stories that you should check out they are better than this. This was my first fan fic and I hope I get some reviews. Goodbye.**


End file.
